


Breaking a Spider

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Face-Sitting, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Pet Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: After defeating Hornet in a confrontation, Lace decides to deal with her prey in a special way.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Breaking a Spider

Hornet went tumbling to the ground as Lace dealt the finishing blow. The fight between the two had been brief, but fierce. Hornet had the edge in mobility, but she just couldn’t keep up with the strength of Lace’s blows. Every blow she managed to land on Hornet knocked all the air from her body, and she was able to slam the platform they were fighting on with enough force to shake it. Hornet’s body felt ready to give out after just a few solid blows.

The spider tried to get up, but her body refused to obey. She had already been exhausted by her journey through the Deep Docks, and this fight had sucked all of the remaining strength from her body. Hornet cursed herself. If she’d just rested at Forge Daughter’s alcove, she would’ve had the strength to put up more of a fight. But it was too late now. Hornet would have to hope that this strange white bug didn't kill her before she found an avenue of escape. 

As Lace approached her crumpled form, Hornet prepared for the worse. This creature had spoken about plucking the life from her body just minutes ago, so this wasn’t an attempt to recapture her. This was an attempt on her life. The only question was if she could squeeze enough time out of her for an escape to even be possible. 

Hornet opened her mouth to say something to her opponent, only for Lace to sweep her pin in a grand motion. As the blow swung towards her, Hornet closed her eyes. At least she would be put down by a worthy warrior. 

But the killing blow didn’t come. 

Instead, Hornet heard the sound of ripping fabric, and then felt warm air press firmly against her shell. Opening her eyes, she saw that Lace had cut most of her robe from her body, leaving her exposed. For a moment, the spider stared confusedly. Had she… missed? That didn’t seem likely, considering what a skilled warrior she was. Then, Hornet’s confusion was replaced by panic as Lace collapsed forwards on her, pinning her to the ground with her body. 

Their faces were pressed close together as Lace pinned Hornet’s struggling form to the ground. Hornet looked up into the face of her captor, and saw unmitigated excitement. Lace was salivating, eyes turned towards Hornet in sadistic rapture. Before Hornet could speak, Lace shouted with excitement, “Delicious! You keep up your calm demeanor, even when faced with death! Oh, and your physical form is just-” Lace ran a hand down Hornet’s bare torso, moaning as she did so. 

Hornet was stunned. What had gotten into this bug? There was a beat of silence before she managed to growl, “Unhand me this moment. If you’re going to finish me, spare us both the theatrics and do it now.” 

Lace moaned once more as Hornet said this, and pressed her harder to the floor below using her thighs. “Oh, I was going to slay you at first, Little Spider. That was my mission, after all. But now? I have other plans.”

The Little Spider shivered. “What plans? Do not speak in riddles.” 

At this, Lace dragged her tongue up Hornet’s shivering chest, and across her right cheek. Hornet glared at her in response, but said nothing. Lace just looked down at her and said, “Oh, Spider, I’m going to break you.” 

“Break me? What do you mean by-” Hornet was cut off by Lace forcing her tongue into her mouth. Lace pressed her face hard against Hornet’s, and worked in all of the tongue she could. She moaned as she tasted her rivals mouth, as she felt Hornet struggle and quake beneath her. Lace wrapped her arms around Hornet in a tight embrace, pulling them tighter together as she tonguefucked Hornet. 

The Spider tried to cry out in abrupt terror, but her cries were muffled by Lace’s tongue. Hornet tried to shove Lace off her, and redoubled her struggling with her entire body. But Lace’s thighs just kept her pinned to the ground below. Hornet was petrified when she felt Lace’s wetness on her midsection, where she was being pinned. This creature was gaining sexual pleasure out of her violation. 

Lace just kept herself in control. Hornet didn’t have the strength left to resist her. She was going to be her perfect little toy. It would just take some breaking her in. Hornet tried to bite down on Lace’s tongue, but it seemed to have no effect. If anything, it just seemed to make Lace more into it. Nothing she tried could keep Lace’s tongue from her mouth, something that only increased the pleasure of her captor. 

Suddenly, all at once, Lace broke away from her, a strand of saliva branching between their mouths as she pulled away. Hornet shouted every curse she could at Lace, and swore that she would have her vengeance for this disgrace. 

Her captor just giggled in response. “Ahn, I was worried for a moment you were going to crack too soon! Can’t have you giving in yet!” 

Hornet tried to scramble back upright, only to stumble once more. As she crashed in a heap, Lace just calmly walked over to Hornet, tilted her head back, and sat on her face. The Little Spider let out a muffled scream as Lace smothered her with her ass. Lace giggled, rubbing her hands together as she felt Hornet struggle. Hornet felt that she couldn’t breathe, that Lace’s heavy ass was fully suffocating her.  
In response, Hornet brought her hands up to Lace’s thighs, and tried to push them off of her. But Lace just sat as calm as she could, feeling an orgasmic intensity build up inside of her. She squished and shoved her ass harder against Hornet’s face, moans escaping her as she felt the Spider’s doomed attempts at resistance. All Hornet could feel or see was Lace’s ass as she was suffocated by it. Lace’s juices got all over Hornet as her warm cunt pushed onto her prey. 

Lace pressed down harder on Hornet, letting out a sadistic little giggle as she felt her prey be pressed harder and harder on the ground below. Hornet couldn’t raise her head a centimeter - Lace’s grip on her was far too tight. If Lace wanted, she could just keep pressing down further and further until Hornet’s body went entirely still. 

In fact, Hornet became convinced that this was what was about to happen. Tears of anger and frustration welled up in her eyes as she thought about how undignified of a death this would be. Crushed beneath the thighs of some prissy bug. Her struggles grew weaker as she ran out of air and energy. Hornet was certain that this was the end for her. 

But then, Lace raised her ass. It was only for just a moment, but it was long enough for Hornet to get some air in her. She didn’t have time or energy to think about why Lace would let her breathe, she just took the shot. But the air wasn’t much, and it didn’t take too long for her to once again be on the edge of blackout. Upon feeling Hornet’s struggles weaken to the point of near-nonexistence, Lace raised herself again. Just for a moment. And then she crashed back down. 

This pattern repeated itself some dozen times. Every time, Lace let out her signature giggle, burning up with the knowledge that this pathetic spider’s life was entirely at her mercy. If she wanted to, she could just suffocate her now, and never think of her again. It was the kind of thing she lived for. 

She could’ve kept it up for many more hours, but Lace eventually decided to move on. She loosened her grip on Hornet, and then called down to her, “Do you understand yet? You do what I wish for you to do, when I want you to do it. If you don’t, I will end you.” 

Hornet muffled back a sound of affirmation in response. Truthfully, she was too exhausted to think straight. It had taken every bit of herself to not black out during her suffocation. She didn’t have any fight left for resistance right now. Everything had to go towards survival. If Lace wanted her to do something, she’d do it to survive. 

Lace leaned down over Hornet, and positioned her face over Hornet’s cunt. She then lifted up her hips, positioning her pussy in front of the Spider’s face. Hornet shivered as she realized what was about to happen. Her captor called back to her, “This shall be your first test. Eat me, spider. Do a good job, and I will let you live.” She left out the part where she would be sampling Hornet’s own cunt at the same time, though it was obvious. She wanted to test out her new toy, after all. “Do you understand, Spider? Answer ‘Yes,’ or ‘No.” 

The Spider nodded, and choked out, “Yes.” 

Lace nodded back with a grin. “Delicious.”

With that, she buried her face in Hornet’s pussy. At once, the Princess Protector of Hallownest melted. Honestly, she had never had sex before. Hallownest fell early in her life, and she had spent the centuries after that just trying to survive. She had played with herself before, yes. But there wasn’t exactly anyone around to mate with. 

So the feeling of Lace entering her all at once, so suddenly, and with such ferocity, blanked her brain. She breathed heavily as unwilling carnal desires flared up inside of her. Lace lapped at Hornet’s walls, let their juices and taste fill her mouth. She moaned as she gripped Hornet’s thighs with both hands. 

Hornet was just laying there in the shock of it all when Lace moved back slightly, shoving her ass in her face. The message was clear: eat up, or be suffocated again. Hornet was uneasy, she had never done anything like this before. So, instead of diving right in, she instead teased her tongue along the lips of Lace’s pussy. The feelings welling up inside of her felt strange and alien. It was some odd mixture of disgust, fear, and lust. 

But as she licked at Lace, Hornet felt herself wanting to go deeper. She shouldn’t want to do anything with this situation, but to flee and never look back. But the animal lust inside of her called her to bring her tongue deeper into Lace. Tentatively, she poked her tongue inside of Lace’s pussy. 

Lace moaned at once. Wonderful! She was being broken in so well. Lace felt like she was on fire, the pleasure building up in her parts. She cried out in lust, but her moans were muffled by Hornet’s cunt. She dug in deeper, running her tongue up and down Hornet’s walls, luxuriating in their taste and texture. The Spider’s unwilling juices filled her mouth, and she lapped them up greedily. 

Hornet was slowly getting more into it as well. She didn’t want to be turned on by all this. It was painful, disgusting, degrading, horrifying. Yet, she found herself burning up with lust, and wanting more and more to eat Lace out like some sort of animal. After Lace brought a hand to Hornet’s clit, and started massaging it, she could restrain herself no more. Hornet shoved her face into Lace’s cunt, and lapped at her walls. 

At once, her captor knew that she had won. She was going to be able to mold Hornet into whatever she wanted. The perfect toy. Lace shoved her tongue fully into Hornet, and luxuriated in the sounds of unwilling pleasure she wrung from the spider. 

The Little Spider raised her arms up, but not to force Lace off of her. Instead, she gripped Lace’s thick thighs with both hands as she ate her out. It was an awkward attempt, she had never had sex before, after all. But the unwilling enthusiasm with which she did it more than made up for her inexperience. 

In between frenzied blasts of lust, part of Hornet wondered what happened to her. Why was she enjoying this? Truthfully, it was a mixture of repressed lust and a defense mechanism. Hornet had been alone for so long in Hallownest, with no one but herself for physical company. Having sex thrust on her like this awoke something deep within her, lustful feelings that she had long since buried. 

But moreover, part of her realized the futility of the situation. Lace had won, and held total power over her. Diving into the lust shielded her from the pain of being a toy. 

As Hornet gripped her captor’s thighs, she thought of nothing but lust. She pushed her face and tongue as deep into Lace as they could go. She swirled her tongue around Lace, tasting every part of her that she could. When Lace’s fluids soaked her tongue and the front of her face, Hornet lapped them up without a second thought. She was in the perfect place to be melded into Lace’s plaything. 

Lace pulled her ass away from Hornet. As she did so, she stopped eating Hornet out, too. Her prey had to be reminded who she served. As Hornet looked on confusedly, Lace commanded, “Little Spider, I want to hear you beg.” 

Usually, Hornet would never give in to such a command. She was the one who gave orders, not others. But there, her violated, lustful, exhausted brain just wanted to cum. So she pathetically said, “P-please! It’s all I desire-!”

Her captor cocked her head to the side, “Is that all you can give me?”

“Fuck me! Let me devour you!” 

“More! Say that you’re my pet.”

Hornet choked for a moment, and then said, “I’m your pet! Fuck me! Please, let me cum!” 

Lace grinned. “Perfect!” She moved herself back into position, and shifted her cunt back in front of Hornet. The once-proud Princess devolved into desperate lust as she held Lace’s thighs with an iron grip, and dug in. Lace smugly turned back to her own meal, and dug in. Hornet, by this point, was close to her orgasm. Her moans were a sure enough sign of that. Lace was close to her own as well. Though, perhaps she could also turn this into another teaching moment. Lace shoved her tongue deep into Hornet’s cunt, and quicked worked her clitoris. 

The Little Spider felt this, and almost screamed with delight. Her thighs bucked as she felt the orgasm roll over her. Then, with one final buck, she came. Her mind blanked once more with pleasure as untold years of repression was let out of her. Hornet buried her face deeper in Lace’s cunt, still licking and lapping at it. She had never experienced anything like this, and she felt herself melting under the heat. 

Her captor was pleased. This was exactly what she wanted! But Hornet still had to be taught a lesson, and be reminded who held the power in this relationship. 

As she was about to orgasm, Lace suddenly sat up, shoving Hornet’s head back with her thighs. Before the Spider had a moment to process anything, Lace slammed down on her face, cumming as she did so. Lace finally let her composure crack, and she screamed out with fire as she came, drowning Hornet in her cum. 

Hornet was too overwhelmed to think. Her body twitched and quaked with lust, and she unthinkingly downed gallon after gallon of Lace’s cum. All Hornet could see or feel was Lace’s ass on her face, and the sticky fluids that were covering her. Her head was pressed entirely against the platform below. She couldn’t move her head at all, even if she wanted to. Lace started bouncing herself up and down against Hornet’s face, each bounce wringing another wave of cum from her captor. 

Hornet didn’t get much air during the orgasm. But what she had let her hold on under her captor had finished unloading on her. After countless waves of orgasms, Lace and Hornet were finally finished. Hornet sat under Lace, a cum-soaked wreck. 

The poor Spider’s mind was utterly shattered at this point. She was too exhausted, violated, disgusted, and aroused to think straight. Of course, it was inevitable that, if let to her own devices, Hornet would fully recover. But that wouldn’t make her a good toy. So Lace had further plans for her. Shakily, Lace dismounted from the spider. She looked down at her handiwork, and grinned. “Delicious! I knew I would like you.”

Hornet looked up at Lace. She didn’t know what to think or feel anymore. She was just running off of animal instinct now. 

Lace looked down at her pet, then leaned down. Taking Hornet’s head in her hands, she began, “Don’t worry, my Little Spider. The pain will all go away soon. You’ll be the perfect pet for me.” 

Hornet shook her head, some sliver of defiance still alive inside of her. Lace smiled. “Oh, Spider. That’s the last thing you wanted to do. I’ll beat the defiance out of you here and now.” At this, Lace lowered herself onto Hornet once more. Hornet realized dimly that Lace was going to use her, time after time, until she was utterly and entirely broken. The thought was already fleeting, her mind giving way to the breaking that was swallowing it entirely. 

The next part passed in a blur of pleasure for Lace. How long did it last? Hours? Days? Weeks? She didn’t know. She wasn’t keeping track. She was too busy fucking the resistance out of Hornet. Lace knew that she had succeeded when she was able to look into Hornet’s eyes after a session and see not a shred of defiance. She instead saw pain, fear, lust, and twisted love swirling there instead. The emotions of her pet mattered not. All that mattered was that she now belonged entirely to Lace. 

After Lace saw the defiance vanish, she finally let Hornet rest. 

When Hornet awoke, she felt a collar around her neck. She felt it unknowingly, mind too broken to conceive much of anything. The collar was fitted with a leash that seemed to spring off into the distance. She looked up, following it, and saw Lace waiting for her towards the edge of the platform. She held the handle for the lease in her hand. 

Lace beamed. “So you’ve awakened! Come now, you’re going to take me back to my place of rest.” 

Hornet cocked her head. How was she going to take Lace anywhere? 

She got her answer when Lace sat down on her, as if she was some sort of mount. Hornet’s thin form creaked under the weight of Lace’s heavy thighs, but she held firm. “Alright,” Lace began. “I’m going to give you instructions as to where to go. I assume I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you disobey?” 

Hornet shook her head wordlessly. 

Lace smiled. “Delicious. Now - go straight through that door there.”

Hornet walked out of the room, aching as she carried Lace on her back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [hydrangeamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden) Log in to view. 




End file.
